guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jamster/Mafia/StoneSummitMafiaD2
Huh. Did the Mafia forget to log on to IRC or something? --Gimmethegepgun 23:28, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :IDK, weird... Unless the Doctor protected the person who would have been killed, and the Serial Killer was roleblocked, that seems the only option RT | Talk 06:52, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, a silent night ain't bad, imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:13, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::We are back where we started tho, we are no further towards finding the Mafia RT | Talk 17:58, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Ermmm =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:59, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, let's get on with the voting then, shall we? I still want to Lynch Gimme, for the same reasons... And noone else has given me a reason to lynch him/her/someone else, besides reasons to lynch myself. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:59, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok, Warw, are you going to comment on this state of affairs? RT | Talk 18:01, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Your gonna get done for that, your not meant to edit any posts RT | Talk 18:03, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::bite me --- -- (s)talkpage 18:04, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, i vote Lynch Whoever Viper Says To Lynch Except myself, ofc. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:05, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Oooookay... I never knew I had so much influence :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:06, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, im on the same side as you, and i know that because i have my sources. Now get Ingame Viper, on either ranger or monk. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:08, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Does this mean viper is the stone summit leader and warw is one of his minions? lynch viper RT | Talk 18:09, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Actually, its the other way around- I mean.. Oh crap.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:11, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::That was an admition... change vote i'll lynch warw ::::::::::::::::Nub, i was joking.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:15, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Dude, this is serious, this is life were talking about here RT | Talk 18:16, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Erm, right.. Life..? Anyways, Unvoteforme pl0x? Viperes really the leader.. I'm teh cop.. I mean.. GAHHH NOT AGAIN -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:17, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::The ironic thing is, Warw still doesn't know his role, afaik :P ---Jamster--- 18:18, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Ok, then i'll change my vote to Gimmie, bacause the whole argument falls down when you say that. RT | Talk 18:20, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, but i know everyone elses role =/. Btw, jamster get in game please? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:21, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Jam, could you join: irc://freenode/GuildWiki plz? RT | Talk 18:21, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Gah, Warwick, you idiot :P (and you know I don't mean this as a personal offence, I hope ^^ ) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:22, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Z0mg! NPA! BAN BAN BAN!!!! Get on GW, viper? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:24, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Were having a whale (of a time?) on #GuildWiki tho RT | Talk 18:25, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I am on GW --- -- (s)talkpage 18:41, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :(RI) I still vote lynch Gimme-- -- talkpage 20:29, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::He's one vote away from being lynched... RT | Talk 20:37, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm.. He is too quiet.. suspicious. I'll jump on this bandwagon :D Lynch Gimme Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:46, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::This day has been o nthe wiki for less than 24 hrs. Poor, poor Gimme.--- -- (s)talkpage 20:48, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::That's it, I think. RT | Talk 20:48, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I vote lynch Gimme. *bandwagon* Oh blast, it's night. Well, I'm alive. New semester, sorry for inactivity. 21:29, 10 January 2008 (UTC) SK Hah, there were 2 murder attempts at the protected person? E-leet --- -- (s)talkpage 21:27, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Ever think that I might've attacked the Boss? Or that I didn't attack at all? --Gimmethegepgun 21:39, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I thought the serial killer doesn't get to choose whether or not to kill, only whom. 21:41, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::I thought the serial killer gets to decide whether or not to kill, but not whom.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:45, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::The Serial Killer. Driven mad when the Stone Summit attacked, this dwarf sees everyone as an enemy. During the night, they choose to kill anyone they please. In the day, they vote like any other player. The Serial Killer wins when everyone else lies dead. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 01:58, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Meaning choose who to kill and when I want to --Gimmethegepgun 02:44, 11 January 2008 (UTC) So which people are being targeted for lynching this time? Misfate 03:09, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :This day's already over Misfate, it's night right now --Gimmethegepgun 03:13, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, it is, isn't it? Do not post at night. You're asleep, nubs. ---Jamster--- 20:48, 11 January 2008 (UTC)